Cooling requirements for electronics cards have become more demanding as the electronics cards have ever-increasing power demands. As such, optimum air flow paths over the electronics cards are required for optimum air-cooling of electronics cards. Electronics cards are often housed together in a chassis which provides for the air-cooling of the electronics cards. The air-cooling is achieved by having fans in the chassis draw air over the electronics cards to dissipate the heat from the cards. For effective air-cooling of the electronics cards the flowing air must be evenly distributed over the electronics cards.
A well known configuration for air-cooling of electronics cards supported in a chassis is the “side to back” configuration wherein air is drawn through ventilation openings in the side of the chassis and flows diagonally across the cards to fans in the back of the chassis, from where it exhausts. This configuration may, however, not be the most efficient configuration for air-cooling of electronics cards.